1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a system for inspecting bonding resistance and an inspecting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, asides from a display panel, a display device also includes a circuit board and a driving chip for driving an image display of the display panel. After the fabrication of a display device, a series of inspection procedures is performed to ensure that the display quality of the display device conforms to standards.
Currently, the method of inspecting the bonding resistance between the display panel and the circuit board, and the bonding resistance between the display panel and driving chip is performed with an automated optical inspection apparatus. The automated optical inspection apparatus, however, can only determine whether the pressed conductive particle number and the relative position between the display panel and the circuit board and between the display panel and driving chip are normal. Alternatively speaking, the automated optical inspection apparatus is unable to inspect the actual bonding resistance between the display panel and the circuit board, and between the display panel and the driving chip.
Another approach to inspect the bonding resistance is to additionally provide a voltage to two neighboring conductive lines on the display panel and to determine whether a short circuit occurs in order to ensure whether there is any bonding abnormality. With this inspection approach, any bonding defect would directly reflect as a white spot on the display panel (for example, with flickering or excessive current consumption, etc.). However, not all bonding defects can be determined with this inspection method. Hence, defective products are often not identified. Moreover this inspection method is more complicated and time consuming.